Sonic's Everlasting Confusing Heritage Adventure
by ChunckyLoad
Summary: First fan-fiction I have written with a very long title.
1. Capítulo Uno: A Fresh Beginning

**Sonic's**

**Everlasting Confusing**

**Heritage Adventure**

(A Sonic fan-fiction, In case you couldn't tell.)

So, like yeah this is my first story I have ever written, I guess reviews are welcome...

Now, this is a story all about how Sonic's life got flipped-turned upside down and I like to take a minute, just sit right there. I'll tell you how he became the prince of a town called Bel Air.

Okay let's get right down to business then shall we?

One fine day, Sonic was sitting on his lazy ass eating some Doritos until Eggman came bursting through his door. "MUAHAHAHAH, today is the day you die Sonic!" exclaimed Eggman. "Um, show some decency and use the door..." said Sonic to Eggman. "Oh, sorry about that" Eggman said as he got out of his robot (He was in a robot) and went to Sonic's front door and knocked on it. Sonic got up and answered the door and said "What do you want Eggman." Eggman drew his super freeze ray from his belt and said "MUHAHAHAHAH, today is the day you die Sonic!" Eggman then shot his super freeze ray at Sonic, but he dodged it 'cause he's fast. "No way I'm letting you get away with that Eggman!" exclaimed Sonic, so he ran around the house as Eggman shot him with his super freeze ray. "Dammit, stay still you blue rodent!" screamed Eggman.

(AN: OMG I USE DAMMIT AM I EDGY YET GUYS!?)

"I'm not gonna let you get away with this one, doc!" said Sonic as he ran towards Eggman and kicked the super freeze ray out of his hands. "No! My super freeze ray I bought off E-Bay for 10 bucks!" screamed Eggman. "I'll be back a later day, don't you forget that!" said Eggman as he ran away as fast as he could. "The good guy always wins in the end" said Sonic as he took a bite of his Doritos. As Sonic turned around he said, "Now, who am I going to find to fix my wall..."

WILL EGGMAN BE BACK A LATER DAY?, WHO WILL FIX SONIC'S WALL?, WHO BUYS SUPER FREEZE RAYS OFF E-BAY?, FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF SONIC'S EVERLASTING CONFUSING HERITAGE ADVENTURE!


	2. Chapitre Deux: Brother?

Later that night, we see Tails fixing up Sonic's wall like the good friend he is and Sonic on his couch watching 'Fan-characters of Mobius,' his favorite reality show which stared a bunch of fan-characters who wanted to be Sonic's butt monkey and suck his dick or something like that. "Hey, Sonic! Are you gonna help me here or are you just going to be an asshole and not help me at all?" asked Tails. "Hey keep it quiet over there Tails!, it's getting to the good part!" said Sonic to Tails. "I guess that's a no then..." said Tails disappointingly as he went back to fixing Sonic's wall. In the T.V. there where two fan-characters claiming to be Sonic's girl friend, but we all know Sonic is gay, and started bitch slapping the hell out of each other, then they both fell into a fountain.

"Ha! This show never gets old." said Sonic. Then suddenly Knuckles came in, rougher than the rest of 'em, (I'm so sorry...) crashing through the wall. "OH COME ON, I BEARLY GOT FIXING UP THE WALL, GODAMMIT!" screamed Tails as he got off his ladder, through the door, and outside cursing every curse word in the book. (even the made up ones by edgy teens) "What's wrong with him?" asked Knuckles. "Eh, I dunno, anyways whats da update?" "Eggman said that he has found your long last brother, and he is turning him into a evil dude or something along those lines..." explained Knuckles. "Wait, I have a brother?" asked Sonic. "Apparently, so." said Knuckles. "Alright, I'm going to check what all of this is about, catch you later Knux!" said Sonic as he ran out the door. Cursing could be heard from the T.V. And it showed a friendly date has turned into a huge brawl, "Aw yeah! My favorite show!" Knuckles said as he jumped into Sonic's couch.

Sonic started running through Green Hill Zone into Volcanic Valley, where Eggman's base is located. (pretty original amiright?) Sonic was making his way through the green hills he was stopped by a scream "SONIKU!" "Oh god, not right now..." though Sonic to himself. Amy came from behind Sonic, hugged him and said "Like omigosh, Sonic I want to suck your dick and have your babies!" Sonic pushed Amy away and said "No, get out of here you stupid bitch your not even important to the story anyways." said Sonic. He continued his journey through the joy filled green hills and into the dark and gloomy rocks of Volcanic Valley.

WILL SONIC GET TO EGGMAN'S BASE?, IS THIS A TRAP SET BY THE GENUIS HIMSELF?, WILL AMY EVER FIND A IMPORTANT ROLE IN THIS STORY?, WHAT HAPPENED TO TAILS?, FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF SONIC'S EVERLASTING CONFUSING HETIRAGE ADVENTURE!


End file.
